


annotated commentaries on the six servants

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fanservants, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Reactions on the summoning of Pseudoservant Prince Shoutoku, or Ryuudou Issei.
Relationships: Muramasa Sengo | Saber/Ryuudou Issei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	annotated commentaries on the six servants

**Author's Note:**

> i respect everyone who thinks that pseudoservants are overused or cash grabs but also: issei pseudo when

“I am Prince Umayado, Pseudoservant Ruler.” Clad in purple, the Servant inclines his head to Ritsuka in acknowledgement. “You may address me as Prince Shoutoku, Prince Kamitsumiya, or Ryuudou Issei, if you prefer this vessel’s name. May the protection of the Buddha be with you.”

* * *

“Issei - sorry, Prince Shoutoku?” Emiya says. “I never expected someone like him to end up a Pseudoservant… I’d like to talk to him, but he’s always surrounded by the Buddhist Servants, so it’s hard to get a moment with the human part of him.”

“Emiya certainly has grown up strong,” Shoutoku says. “But he is busy cooking for everyone as usual, and we don’t wish to bother him unnecessarily.”

* * *

“That’s a face I never thought I’d see again…” When Ritsuka raises an eyebrow, Emiya Alter scoffs. “I didn’t say I cared, it’s just surprising that Issei ended up here. Nostalgia isn’t my thing.”

“That future Emiya with the dark expression…” Shoutoku frowns heavily. “My human half would like to reach out to him, but I am worried he might be hurt if Emiya pushes him away.”

* * *

“Prince Shoutoku has started calling me ‘honored sister’…” Medea says. “It seems another me was summoned in the time of his human half. …No, I didn’t say I hated it.”

“Of course we are aware that our honored sister does not remember her summoning from then,” Shoutoku says. “But that is no excuse not to pay her the proper respect.”

* * *

“Master, Prince Shoutoku keeps calling me ‘dear sister’, and I don’t know what to say,” Medea Lily frets. “I don’t know if I deserve to have a brother again, knowing what the older me will do…”

“Our dear sister seems nervous around us…” Shoutoku looks pensive. “If Kuzuki-sensei were here, we’re certain he would find a way to reassure her.”

* * *

“Never figured the legendary Prince Shoutoku would get tongue-tied so easily,” Muramasa says. “…That’s just around me? Am I scary or something?”

Shoutoku - no, definitely Issei this time - says, “Master, please, _please_ ask Muramasa to put on a shirt. While resisting temptation is a noble exercise for a monk, there is only so much I can take.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [seeing a familiar face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754913) by [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces)




End file.
